


奎八7

by tongletong



Category: tong le tong
Genre: 奎八 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongletong/pseuds/tongletong





	奎八7

夜来花香 夜里来的花香 浓香四溢 催发情欲 勾人夺魄 

徐明浩的信息素是一剂催情药！  
被金珉奎用领带绑住双手的时候他才知道自己的信息素原来这么让人发狂！  
金珉奎克制不住自己想要去侵犯身下的人，太香了，也太勾人了，想要狠狠撞进他的身体里，让他再也不能散发出这样迷人的馨香！  
“珉..珉奎...你弄疼我了！放开...放开我好不好！”徐明浩可怜兮兮的求饶着，金珉奎一向温柔又疼自己，这样粗暴的金珉奎让他除了害怕之外还有一丝期待！  
“放开你？放开你之后又让你偷偷躲在厕所门口看我吗？我们宝贝很饥渴吧？信息素出来的时候腿都软了，下面是不是也湿了？”看向身下人红着眼眶，身体颤抖的样子，散发出来的味道却一次次的让人失去理智，到底为什么这么纯真无邪的人会有这样一种催发情欲的信息素，因为是妖精吧！  
“嗯...没有...我没有....珉奎....啊哈....想要...”被自己的信息素以及金珉奎散发出来的信息素围绕，徐明浩感觉自己快要软成一滩水，平日里舒缓醒神的薄荷香也变成了促使情欲高涨的催情水，和自己的夜来花香混在一起，又热又辣，疼痛却又向往！  
“想要什么...要说出来我才知道啊...宝贝的下面怎么湿漉漉的？是发情了吗？看着我在厕所喊着你的名字自慰是不是很兴奋？”舔舐着爱人敏感的耳尖，在耳边故意加重喘息声，手也不规矩的在爱人身体的敏感点处处骚扰着！  
“唔...我...我想要...想要珉奎...嗯啊....珉奎....不要再欺负我了...明明知道的....明明知道没有你抱着睡不着...才会去找你...呜呜....”被情欲折磨的omega柔软的不行，稍微的不安都让他委屈的不行，虽然知道自己的alpha心疼自己而选择自己舒缓欲望，可是他还是很不安，他的alpha高大帅气又温柔多金，这样的极品alpha就算已经结婚有了伴侣也还是很受欢迎，而自己却什么都没有！  
“哭什么？哭也不会放过你的....小傻子....”本想强硬的吓吓爱人，让他知道自己忍的有多难受，却在看见他泪眼婆娑的样子而心软，他的omega有点自卑，总觉得自己一无是处，真是个小傻子！他明明什么都拥有，相貌身材不用说，内心软软的性格表面上却是个故作强硬的酷小子！画画跳舞品鉴红酒样样都做的好，偶尔对自己服软撒娇更是让自己爱的不行，这样的宝贝还好被自己标记了。想到这里，作为alpha的占有欲让他更加兴奋，俯下身咬住爱人的腺体不断舔弄着！  
“哈啊....好舒服....珉奎....进来....想要珉奎....嗯啊...想被珉奎....被珉奎...侵犯....”腺体被不停舔舐，下身的小穴更是不停收缩，让徐明浩再也受不了这种空虚的感觉，不停的磨蹭着金珉奎的下身来寻找慰藉！  
“真是个坏孩子....这样摩擦会舒服吗？要这样才行...”说罢，便脱下两人的裤子，赤裸的下半身坦诚相见，金珉奎用自己硬起来的性器来回摩擦着徐明浩的下体，使得他更加敏感，小穴一开一合的想要吞下这个可以让他止痒的物什，偏偏金珉奎铁了心的不让他好过，只是任由徐明浩的小穴流出更多的爱液！  
“呜呜...珉奎...哥哥...进来吧...求你了...哥哥...”被金珉奎刻意折磨的地方就像羽毛划过般，钻心的痒直达心里！  
“我们浩浩是不是忘了求我的时候要叫我什么？”  
“老公...”  
平时羞于说出口的称呼让两个人之间的心里似乎变得更加的柔软。  
“这么乖的omega只能是我们浩浩了吧？”手掌心的薄茧粗糙的摩擦着柔嫩的地方，身下性器自然而然的被契合的小穴轻轻吸吮着，像果冻般的小嘴一样一点一点的被吃进去！  
“哈啊...老公...还不进来吗？明明都...叫出来了...唔...！”催促的话音刚落，就被身上的alpha强势的进入了。来不及叫出口的呻吟被alpha的吻堵在了嘴边！  
“果然啊...里面湿的一塌糊涂。跟我想的一样，我们浩浩早就发情了吧！”omega的内里湿热紧致，性器进去的一瞬间就被紧紧的包裹住，就算无数次的造访也还是每一次都充满惊喜！  
“嗯啊....啊啊....好舒服....快一点....好像闻着珉奎的味道....就会...哈啊...发情....”  
“小嘴巴怎么这么甜？不对，是全身上下都怎么这么甜！”说着温柔甜腻的肉麻情话，下身却毫不客气的侵略着。  
“呜呜....因为...因为是珉奎的....啊哈....太深了...好像要...坏掉了....珉奎....不要再....再深了....啊啊...”体内的性器不断深入，撞击着那个无法启齿的地方，好似要强硬的挤进去一般！  
“不深一点...呃啊....怎么让你舒服....不是要止痒吗？不深一点怎么行，浩浩觉得我说的对不对？”  
“我不知道....好热....好舒服....哈啊...珉奎....”已经沉沦欲海的omega脑海里只剩下眼前属于自己的alpha！  
“宝贝，打开吧！”在最深处受到阻碍的地方还没有完全打开，硬挤进去只会伤害到身下的人儿。  
“不要...珉奎....不行的...会...会...”似乎是有所顾虑，徐明浩弱弱的拒绝着。  
“打开！不要让我再说一次！不进去生殖腔怎么给你止痒！乖...打开吧！不想给老公生宝宝吗？”男人说着就像是要硬挤进去一般，一下比一下更用力的撞击着生殖腔的入口！  
“呜呜....痛...珉奎....好痛....”omega几乎是下意识的感受到alpha的性器摩擦过生殖腔的入口就会慢慢打开，好让alpha进去射精成结。  
“乖....只有痛吗？宝贝最深的地方吸着我不放呢！该不会里面还有一张小嘴巴在吸我吧？”调笑着说出色情的话让身下的人更加害羞。  
“才没有...珉奎是坏人....嗯啊....好深啊....珉奎....”  
“宝贝快到了吗？越吸越紧了，还在抽搐，快到了吗？”  
“啊哈....珉奎....我要....我要....啊啊....出来了....嗯啊...”高潮过后的徐明浩瘫软的任由金珉奎继续操弄着，他失神的看着撑在自己身上的人，满眼都是他爱的男人，满屋子都是他和爱人交融在一起的信息素！  
“浩浩...呃啊....射给宝贝了...”被生殖腔紧紧包裹着的性器爽的金珉奎也忍不住射了！  
紧紧抱着的两个人静待着成结的过程，徐明浩感觉自己的肚子里涨涨的，他伸出手摸向他跟金珉奎身体之间的肚子，轻轻摩挲，好似已经感受到有一个小生命的存在了！  
“珉奎....会有吗？”  
“浩浩想有吗？”  
“嗯...想要有一个像珉奎帅气的宝宝！”  
“那就会有的！”  
“嘻嘻...珉奎最好了！”  
“刚刚是谁说我是坏人的？”  
“谁呀！怎么可以这样说我的珉奎！”  
“小坏蛋！看我怎么惩罚你！”  
“唔唔....不要了....啊哈....讨厌珉奎...”

徐明浩对于金珉奎来说是家人  
金珉奎对于徐明浩来说是一生帅气的（老公）

-end-


End file.
